


Insomnia

by thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Grinding, M/M, Shameless Smut, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-09 01:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15256851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes/pseuds/thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes
Summary: Keith and Lance share a bed- light snut ensues.





	Insomnia

 It was a well known fact that Keith had insomnia. He'd had it for as long as he could remember,  and it didn't really affect him anymore, he'd simply gotten used to it.  
  
It was also a well known fact that keiths room and lances room were right next to each other, and as good as living on the castle-ship was, the only downside was the thin walls. So when Keith got up at the space-equivalent of two in the morning, Lance heard it. Keith _tried_ to be quiet, he really did, and he was doing well, except for the occasional grunt as he excercised. However, Lance was a light sleeper, and every grunt just annoyed him further, until he snapped. He did a mental "fuck it" as he got up and dragged himself out of bed and to Keiths door. He knocked twice, and the door opened almsot immidietally.  
  
"Sorry, I'll try to keep it down," Was all Keith said, before moving to shut the door and go back to his training. Lance brushed off the almost automatic response, however, stopping the door from sliding shut with his hand.  
  
"Nope, nuh-uh, not happening. You are going to sleep, or so help me God, I will knock you out myself," Lance declared, slipping into the room.  
  
"Lance, it's not that easy-" Keith began.  
  
"I know, I know! But my sister used to have insomnia, and sharing a bed used to help, so that's what we're doing," Lance explained pushing the other paladin towards his bed.  
  
"W-what?" Keith stuttered, clearly confused by the whole situation.  
  
"Look, I'm offering to devote my precious time to getting you good nights sleep, so either take it or leave it," Lance said, placing his hands on his hips in a commanding manner. Keith stared at him for a minute, weighing his options- sure, he and Lance were friends now, but Keith had never shared a bed before, and the idea made him uneasy. In the end, he relented.  
  
"Ok, fine," He sighed, crawling into bed, Lance climbing in after him.   
  
They laid like that for a while, until Lance got sick and tired of Keiths incessant tossing and turning, and held him still with a groan and an arm around the smaller boys waist. Keith stiffened.  
  
"What are you doing?" Keith asked.  
  
"Holding you still, you idiot," Lance grunted.  
  
"You're cuddling me," Keith deadpanned defiantly.  
  
"Am not,"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"I am- ok, fine! I _am_ cuddling you! But only to hold you still," Lance admitted, grumbming the last part.  
  
"Ugh," Was the only response Keith gave before relaxing, eventually turning to face Lance. Keith did a mental "fuck it" of his own, nuzzling his face into a surprisingly calm Lance. He soon found the warmth of another body and the gentle rising of Lances chest lulled him to sleep.

* * *

 This continued on for weeks, the two boys falling into a pleasant routine. Keith found he'd never slept better-or more- in his life, and wouldn't dream of losing what he had with Lance. All was going well, until one night.  
  
Keith had been laying on his side, facing the wall, Lances arm wrapped tight around his waist, their bodies pressed together in a comforting warmth. Suddenly, Keith was awoken by Lance calling his name.  
  
"Hm?" He answered, but Lance said nothing in return. Keith looked over his shoulder to see Lance, cheeks tinted red, eyebrows furrowed as he groaned his name again.  
  
" _Keith_."  
  
_Oh God_.  
  
Lances hips began grinding against Keiths ass, causing him to blush, too, as he whimpered a moan. Unsurprisingly, the sound woke Lance, the tanned boys eyes blinking open to Keith blushing madly and biting his lip.  
  
"Oh my God," Lance started, "I am so sorry, I-I'll go," He began go unwrap his arms, moving quickly in an attempt to get away, but Keith grabbed his wrist and pulled him back down onto the bed.  
  
"Don't stop," Keith whispered, barely able to find his voice. Lance startled, and apparently took too long, so Keith pulled him down fully onto the bed so he was laying on his back, and climbed on top of him in a sudden burst of confidence. Lance looked up at him in confusion for a moment, but soon regained his confidence and composure, grinding his crotch up into Keiths. Keith moaned unabashedly, grinding his clothed erection into Lances, who leaned up and covered his lips with his own in a bruising kiss, only breaking from it when he needed air, taking the time to say:  
  
"God, I've wanted to do that for so long."  
  
Keith smiled as he continued grinding, moaning louder and louder.  
  
"Keith, _hah_ , you're being to- _ahn_ -too loud," Lance managed to say, but Keith ignored him, simply grinding and moaning, whining and whimpering from time to time. Lance grunted and moved his hand up to Keiths face, covering his mouth with his hand, but Keith saw what he was doing, and instead took two fingers into his mouth, sucking on them greedily.  
  
"Fuck," Was all Lance gave as a warning before turning them over, Keith on his stomach and Lance hovering over his back, his fingers still in Keiths mouth. Began grinding in earnest, his clothed cock slotting between Keiths clothed cheeks. Keith moved his hips both up and down in search of enough friction to send him over the edge.  
  
All too soon, Keith felt the knot in his belly tighten, before loosening entirely with his orgasm, cumming into the front of his leggings. Lance moaned into the crook of Keiths neck, biting down and sucking as he rode out his own orgasm, leaving a bruise as he finished in his own pants.  
  
The two boys laid down beside each other, cuddling and slotting their legs together as they kissed. Their soiled clothing felt awful, and they'd have to explain all the noise Keith made in the morning, but for now they were the only two left in the universe.


End file.
